J'en peux plus
by NyreaPower
Summary: Draco n'en peux plus, il en a marre de "ça". Il en a marre de sa vie et de ses foutu sentiments. Alors il va à la tout d'astronomie et il s'envole. PAS Death! fic ! Happy end !
1. J'en peux plus

Salut. Désolé pour Nouveau Loup et Découverte, en ce moment j'ai quelques problèmes de famille et je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de finir les chapitres cours. Pardon.

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi. Tout à J.K Rowling.

**Rating :** T (parle de suicide)

**Pairing : **Drarry (Draco x Harry)

**NA :** Je vais sûrement faire une suite où Draco n'est pas mort et où Harry le sauve bien sûr ^^

_Je n'en peux plus. _

Ceci est mes derniers mots, j'en ai marre. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Le pire est qu'il ne m'aura pas vu… Jusqu'à ma mort.

_J'en peux plus._

Il ne me voit que comme le fils de mon père, il ne m'as jamais vu. Mon père lui, ne voit pas que je ne suis pas comme lui. Que je ne veux pas de ça.

_J'en peux plus._

Que je manquerais uniquement à Blaise, la seule personne avec qui j'ai pu être moi-même. La seule personne qui a su briser ma carapace.

_J'en peux plus._

La seule personne qui a fait tomber ce masque, enfin… Sauf Lui. Il a aussi vu cette partie de moi que je m'efforce de cacher. Celle que je hais de moi.

_J'en peux plus._

Celle qui me rend faible. Il m'a vu… Mais jamais réellement. Il a toujours vu ce masque et le voit toujours.

_J'en peux plus._

Seule ma mort lui montrera le vrai moi. Car Il trouvera cette lettre qui lui dit à quel point je l'aime.

_J'en peux plus._

Et encore… Peut-être ne verra-t-il de ce geste un simple acte de suicidaire qui perd la tête. Peut-être ne me prendra-t-il pas au sérieux. Même après ma mort.

_J'en peux plus._

Alors je monte en haut de cette tour. D'où je peux voir le paysage à perte de vue. Un bel endroit pour mourir. Un beau dernier souvenir. Une dernière image.

_J'en peux plus._

Un dernier rayon de soleil. Une dernière pensée pour Lui qui verra encore se paysage pendant au moins 2 ans. Qui le trouvera beau en oubliant que j'y ai mis fin à mes jours.

_J'en peux plus._

Je monte sur le bord après avoir mis en place les protections, pour que personne n'ait la stupide idée de venir m'interrompre. Je me retourne, dos au vide.

_J'en peux plus._

Je sais que mes protections ne tiendront pas longtemps, mais assez pour pouvoir en finir. Je vérifie que j'ai la lettre dans ma poche.

_J'en peux plus._

Je prends une inspiration fébrile. Oui, ce que je vais faire n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy. Mais au fond, quelle importance… ? S'il ne me voit pas ? Pourquoi vivre ?

_J'en peux plus._

Je ferme les yeux. Au moins je pars en sachant qu'il saura mes sentiments. Même s'il n'aura pas l'occasion de me dire qu'ils ne sont pas partagés.

_J'en peux plus._

Je me penche doucement en arrière. Prêt. Je veux partir, je veux me libérer de ces sentiments trop puissants, de ce destin, de cette route tout tracée.

_Je m'envole._

Mais alors que je me penche d'avantage, je sens qu'elqu'un lutter contre mes barrière de protections. Je reconnaîtrais son aura magique n'importe où. Pourquoi ?

_Je m'envole._

Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui viens ? Tu n'as pas lu ma lettre, pourquoi me prends-tu en pitié ? Toi qui ne me vois pas d'habitude ?

_Je m'envole._

Est-ce un trait Griffondor de vouloir sauver tout le monde ? Pourtant je suis sûr que ça te ferais plaisir de ne plus m'avoir dans ta vie.

_Je m'envole._

De ne plus avoir ce petit insecte qui te tape sur les nerfs at que tu crois être comme son mangemort de père. Un serviteur de cette tête de serpent.

_Je m'envole._

Pas besoin de plus de réflexions. Ton foutu complexe du héros a encore fait des sienne, c'est tout. Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est moi que tu veux sauver.

_Je m'envole._

Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu vas regretter cette décision toute ta vie. Surtout quand je vais être dans l'autre camp dans la bataille finale. Forcé à être contre celui que j'aime.

_Je m'envole._

Forcé à être contre la personne pour qui je donnerais ma vie. Celle qui mérite bien mieux. Celle qui mérite de vivre. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu contre mes protections ?

_Je m'envole._

Je me penche de nouveau vers le sol et des exclamations horrifiées me parviennent d'en bas. Ils se sont réunis pour assister à ma fin.

_Je m'envole._

Je me sens partir en arrière en même temps que mes barrières lâchent. Trop tard. Je me rapproche déjà dangereusement du sol. On ne peut plus me sauver.

_Je m'envole._

Toi. Comme les autres, personnes n'aurait pu me sauver. Personne n'aurait voulu de toute façon. Pourquoi tu es venu assister à ma fin d'en haut ?

_Je m'envole._

Pour que la dernière chose que je vois soit toi qui me regarde horrifié ? Un petit sourire vient orner mon visage blême alors que je ferme les yeux.

_Je m'envole._

Quelle dernière image de ma vie sur cette terre. De mon amour pour toi. De la stupidité humaine et des erreurs de ceux-ci. Sur cette si, si belle terre.

_Je m'envole._

Je pars en paix. Une dernière image de toi flottant dans mon esprit alors que je sens la pression de l'air augmenter et mon corps se rapprocher du sol.

Une dernière fois, _je m'envole._


	2. Je me détruis

Voici la deuxième et dernière partie de ce two-shot. Elle est un peu plus joyeuse que la première. Je vous promets que je vais vite mettre en ligne les chapitres de Nouveau Loup et de Découverte, je les ai presque finis.

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi. Tout à J.K Rowling

**Rating :** T (langage et toujours mention de suicide)

**Pairing :** Toujours Darry (Draco x Harry)

_Je me détruis._

Tu es content ? Tu as réussi ! Je suis encore là, coincé dans ce monde stupide où je ne peux être heureux et où je dois suivre cette voie que tout le monde croit faite pour moi.

_Je me détruis._

Et tu continues à te foutre de moi. Tu me demandes si je vais bien, tu me caresses doucement les cheveux comme si le simple faite que je puisse mourir t'ai fait peur.

_Je me détruis._

Tu as pu me sauver ! Ta foutue magie m'a sauvée ! Tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser crever et danser sur ma tombe avec tes amis ?!

_Je me détruis._

Tu n'aurais pas pu laisser le putain de fils de ce PUTAIN DE MANGEMORT MOURIR ? Il fallait VRAIMENT que ta PUTAIN DE MAGIE INSTINCTIVE me sauve ?!

_Je me détruis._

Tu n'as même pas pu me laisser mourir en paix ! Il faut toujours que tu viennes et que tu me donnes un putain de petit espoir avant de le détruire en soufflant dessus. Comme on détruit un château de carte !

_Je me détruis. _

Il suffit que cette garce de Cho Chang fasse son apparition en bonne petite pute Serdaigle et tu ne me regardes même plus !

_Je me détruis._

Il suffit qu'elle fasse comme si elle était touchée et triste de savoir que j'ai failli mourir ! Alors qu'elle aurait été la première à cracher sur ma tombe !

_Je me détruis._

Mais cette fois, alors qu'elle se plaint d'avoir eu si, SI peur pour moi. Tu la repousses. Tu la repousses avec tant de force qu'elle tombe en arrière.

_Tu me reconstruis._

Tu lui dis de ne pas jouer l'hypocrite et lui lance un regard dégouté. Elle devient rouge pivoine et commence à te faire une scène en pleine cour. Sa voix semble grandement t'irriter.

_Tu me reconstruis._

En voyant mon regard interrogateur, tu lui rappels que tu as suivi des cours d'occlumencie et de legilimencie pour battre tête de serpent.

_Tu me reconstruis._

Et alors qu'elle tire une tête de déterrée, tu me fais m'assoir contre toi en entourant ma taille de tes bras et en me posant un baiser dans le cou.

_Tu me reconstruis._

Tu me dis de ne plus jamais me faire une peur pareille alors que je suis plus rouge encore qu'une tomate bien mûre.

_Tu me reconstruis._

Je me laisse finalement bercer par ta voix et m'endors dans tes bras réconfortant, avec le souhait de ne pas avoir rêvé et d'avoir réellement pu être au moins une fois dans tes bras.

_Tu me reconstruis._

Je réveille doucement, dans tes bras. Tu n'as pas bougé et tu ressers un peu ta prise sur ma taille. Je me tourne pour te voir et mes s'agrandissent sous la surprise.

_Tu me reconstruis._

Tu as ma lettre entre les mains et lui semble la relire pour la millième fois tant le papier est froissé. Tu souris, un vrai sourire franc et sincère qui montre que cette lettre te rend plus qu'heureux.

_Tu me reconstruis._

Tu poses la lettre et plante ton magnifique regard émeraude dans le mien. Tu me souris en me disant que tu n'avais jamais pensé que le jour où j'essayerais de me tuer serait l'un des plus beaux de ta vie.

_Je t'aime._

Et maintenant, 10 and plus tard, tu souris aussi en disant que cela fait, jour pour jour, 10 ans que l'on se supporte en tant que couple. Et 8 ans en tant que mari.

_Je t'aime._

Tu souris car tu repenses au jour de notre mariage où tu as dit dans tes vœux que ton l'un de tes plus beaux souvenirs restait le jour où j'ai voulus attenter à ma vie.

_Je t'aime._

Et je souris aussi. Car je sais que ce jour est aussi l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs, et que je le gardais encrer au plus profond de moi. Jusqu' à la fin.

Je t'aime.


End file.
